


Quick Fix

by Esmeia



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeia/pseuds/Esmeia
Summary: What's all the fuss over a little cut? Charlie was an odd girl...
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 614





	Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 of my main Charlastor story is on its way, don't worry!
> 
> But I thought it'd be fun to write out a quick little fic as I take a break between working on it. This was absolutely inspired by hntrgurl13's amazing art, I love their work so much and their takes on this ship fills me with such joy. Please check them out, you won't be disappointed!

The Radio Demon hummed softly to himself as he strolled into the impressively crafted and spacious kitchen of the Hazbin (formerly known as “Happy”, he recalled with a mischievous snicker) Hotel. He kept his bleeding hand a careful distance away as he searched for the cookware needed to make his famous jambalaya.

Crushing fools such as Sir Pentious like the pathetic insects they were worked up quite the appetite! Who knew?

“Sorry if everything's so disorganized, Al. Do you need help finding anything?”

Alastor turned to see his brand new business partner standing near the entrance. He smiled wider as she walked over to him, closing one of the higher cabinets.

“Yes, indeedy! I was looking for a deep pot. It'd be a crying shame to not have enough jambalaya to go around! I swear you'll want at least three helpings of it after just a bite!” Alastor boasted, laughing jovially.

Charlie giggled, kneeling down to search through one of the compartments. “That sounds great! I haven't had anything nice to eat all day, what with all that – er – drama today,” she mumbled, recalling her disastrous encounter with Katie Killjoy. She looked up at Alastor as he patiently stood by. “I didn't take you for a cook, though! You're just full of surprises, huh?”

“I grew up in New Orleans, princess; it's practically unheard of to not know how to whip up a quality home-cooked meal,” Alastor said with obvious pride, leaning against the counter as he waited. “As long as I'm here, we'll have gourmet meals every night.”

Charlie found a suitable stew pot for Alastor, standing up and gently placing it beside him. “There we go. And – Al, you're bleeding!” she remarked in slight alarm, noticing the gash on the underside of his hand.

Alastor glanced down at the wound nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. “Oh, this? Not to worry, sweetheart. Just the small price I pay to use all that raw power you saw back there. Just a small cut, it'll heal up in no time.”

“Sure, but it still looks pretty bad,” Charlie said with soft worry, instinctively taking his wounded hand. Alastor felt his body briefly tense; to his curiosity, it was more due to the unexpected contact rather than his usual revulsion at being touched. He saw her face wince slightly as she examined the ripped bit of flesh in his palm before pulling out a small roll of gauze from her pockets. “Here, let me patch that up for you real quick.”

Alastor tilted his head, finding all the fuss humorous. “Darlin', there's no need for all this hullabaloo! I'll be just fine.”

Charlie's rosy cheeks puffed up in a stubborn pout. “I don't like to see anyone hurt, Al. Come on, it'll only take a second!”

Alastor rolled his crimson eyes and reluctantly allowed her to tend to the wound. Charlie very gently guided it under some water from the nearby faucet, an almost comical level of concentration on her face. Alastor's fingers twitched slightly at the softness of Charlie's touch, enjoying the gentle warmth emanating from her. He normally blistered at anyone touching him beyond his own initiative (and usually that was to make others uncomfortable or outright piss them off for his own amusement). But this bright-eyed girl seemed to be an exception to this rule, and Alastor realized he didn't hate it.

On the contrary, this pretty little anomaly was downright fascinating.

“There! All done!” Charlie said cheerfully. She smirked up at him as she squeezed his hand in her own. “That wasn't so bad, now, was it?”

“Not bad at all! Thank you kindly, sweetheart!” the lanky demon chuckled. Charlie beamed up at him and out of sheer impulse, Alastor leaned in close and gently took her chin in his fingers, peering straight into those beautiful black bambi eyes. Charlie's face lit up in an almost luminescent blush as he tenderly caressed her hand in his newly bandaged one. His usual manic grin was now a fond, sincere smile. Her body tingled as she took in the sight of the man mere inches away from her, keenly aware of his surprisingly cozy scent.

“A-Al...?” Charlie breathed, wanting to kick herself for sounding so small and squeaky.

“Oh! Pardon me, sweetheart. I can't help being a bit captivated by you,” Alastor confessed, his eyes intently watching the myriad of emotions dancing across Charlie's face as she struggled to comprehend what was going on. His grin widened, enjoying the effect he had on the flustered princess. It was like he was a young scamp again, wanting to see what other cute reactions he could get out of the sweet girl next door. Chuckling, Alastor gently booped her little button nose. “I think I'm going to love working with you, Charlie! You're just so much fun.”

At this, Charlie began to breathe again, her body slightly relaxing as Alastor let her go. Though her head was left spinning from the close encounter and her poor heart was still pounding like mad in her chest. She looked up at the now innocently smiling demon, trying her best to figure out what he was up to.

_'Is he... flirting with me?'_ Charlie wondered, and she felt her heart thump faster at the notion. She shook her head, her blonde hair whipping about and fluffing up from all her flustering. _'N-Nah! He just likes messing with people, that's all. Don't be silly, Charlie! This is the Radio Demon we're talking about!'_

Charlie nodded as if in agreement with someone else, sneaking another glance at Alastor as he started preparing ingredients. The deer demon caught her eye and winked, the “audience” clapping and cheering faintly.

Charlie felt her face redden again and she rushed out of the kitchen, Alastor's laughter left in her retreat. Once out of sight, she couldn't help but let out a giggle at the silly situation. He was likely just messing with her for his own entertainment, but Charlie couldn't help but find the infamous demon very charming.

With Alastor helping run the hotel, Charlie doubted a dull day would ever pass her by again.


End file.
